How Do You Love Someone?
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Everytime Kyoko loved something, it always ended up turning in a way to hurt her. Songfic ///YagyuuOC///


**Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis or the song. They belong to their rightful owners which apparantly isn't me!**

**I heard the new song "How Do You love Someone" and thought of my OC in The Road to A True Lady, and i really wanted to write a songfic with the song since it's such a great song!**

**Song is "How Do You Love Someone" by Ashley Tisdale from her new album. If you haven't heard the song yet, you should!**

**OKay, this songfic/story is about Ando Kyoko (my OC).**

**"blah" **Bold in quotations is the song lyrics

_"blah" _Italics are flashbacks

_"Blah" _Italics and underlining are flashbacks in flashbacks.

"Blah" Normal is present

* * *

"**Momma never told me how to love,  
Daddy never told me how to feel,  
Momma never told me how to touch,  
Daddy never showed me how to heal."**

"_Mommy, where are you going?" a young Kyoko asked as she watched her mom open the door from the end of the hallway. _

"_Business meeting," her mom muttered as she handed her bags to the butler and gave a couple of last minute instructions to the house keeper and governor. _

"_Don't go," Kyoko whispered as she hugged her doll closer to herself._

"_I have to, now stop acting bratty," with that said the woman left the house without a kiss or word of goodbye for her five year-old daughter. _

_The little girl sniffed, on the verge of tears, and walked away from the hallway and entered the room where her dad was watching a boxing match hoping for some comfort._

"_Daddy," she called quietly, holding back her tears._

"_What is it? Can't you see I'm watching the match? Now go play in your room," her dad ordered, his eyes not once tearing from the television screen._

_The little girl burst into tears as she ran to her room._

"**Momma never set a good example,  
Daddy never held mommas hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle,  
Daddy never stood up like a man."**

_Kyoko watched her mom entered the playroom, holding her four year old little sister. Her mother was no doubt drunk from another one of her business meetings. She placed little Kiki one the ground and quickly exited. The little girl smiled bubbly at her older sister._

"_Where the hell were you?" The two girls could hear their father yell from behind the closed door._

"_None of you business," their mother retorted._

_Their bickering continued and Kiki began to cry, so confused about what was going on. Kyoko hugged her tight, she herself was sobbing quietly._

"_May be you should pay more attention to me!" Their mother's voice could be heard even clearer than before._

"_You know that I am busy with work. Or have you forgotten how we got this house and how you have the money to go shopping every!" their dad bellowed._

"_You don't get it do you!" Their mom stomped her foot._

"_I don't care anymore; I don't have time for this argument!"_

_Kyoko sobbed louder and her sister followed suit. _

"**I've walked alone, broken, emotionally frozen,  
Getting it on, getting it wrong"**

_Kyoko shivered as she remembered the times when her parents weren't bickering with her. Those were the times when they were too busy fighting each other._

_And here she was walking towards the gym where she could find her retreat: fighting. The only way out for her was to fight. Fight anyone in her way. It didn't matter if it killed her. She had no other way. She was always alone…._

"_Kyoko!" She heard a familiar voice and whipped around to find no one. She remembered the time when her parents had forced her sister into a boarding school in England. The one person who loved her truly was hundreds of miles away. _

_She turned into an alley, leaning against the wall for support both mentally and physically. And there she wept. And when the rain started to fall and freeze her skin, she continued to weep._

"**How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone"**

_Kyoko took another jab at the thug who had attacked him. Knocking him back a couple of feet, she turned around to punch the other two thugs who were approaching her from behind. Hitting one and dodging a blow from the other, the blunette kicked a fourth one of his feet. _

_She was surrounded but she wouldn't let herself go down without a fight. Attempting to punch one guy in the gut, she missed and ended up getting a blow to the jaw. _

_While she was registering what had just happened and the pain from the cheek, another thug took the opportunity to kick her legs, which sent her to her knees. Without looking at them, Kyoko knew that they were scraped and bleeding. _

_But she didn't care about that or the pain in her jaw. She could even take the pain when the leader of the thugs took a handful of her hair and lifted her slightly with it. What she couldn't take was the cold, sharp metal against her throat. _

_Closing her eyes, breathing heavily, only one thought came to her: She was going to die. _

_No one was going to come save her. No one would be her hero. No one would even care that she was gone. No one would mourn for her. The truth hit her hard: she had no one._

_As her life flashed, Kyoko's mind raced to the moment that her parents were most disappointed in her. _

"**I was always a chosen child,  
The biggest scandal I became,  
They told me I'd never survive,  
But survival's my middle name"**

"_What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?!" Kyoko winced at the loud bellow from her father. The thirteen year old had just come home an hour ago complete with bruises, a black eye, and a few cuts on her cheeks and palms. What made things even worse was currently a big ball was being held by her parents and she was supposed to be presented to the rich associates of her parents. But now with her looking like she did, there was no way that she could be presentable to the rich people who filled the room._

"_These thugs attacked me out of no where on my way home," Kyoko lied with ease; she had been the one to pick the fight and throw the first punch._

"_That's not what he means," her mother finally spoke angrily. "Young lady, you were expelled from school today."_

"_Damn it," Kyoko muttered under her breath. _

"_Oh, you didn't think we'd find out?" Her mother demanded._

"_Kyoko, what the hell did you do?" Her dad asked, fury dripping from his words. _

"_I was framed! That stupid chick framed me! I didn't do anything this time!" Kyoko tried to defend herself. Sadly, it didn't work just like it didn't work with her principal._

"_Shut up!" Her mother shrieked, slapping her across the face. "I don't want to hear your lies! Just go to your room and stay there! Don't come out, I don't want to see your face! Because of you, now all our business might be ruined! You just had to get on my nerves on this night of all nights!"_

_Kyoko winced at her words and fought back her tears, trying to tell herself that it wasn't her mother who was talking, it was all the stress and the drinks she had that night. _

"_We are disappointed in you, Kyoko, we thought better of you," Her dad stated in a calm, sad voice that made Kyoko want to die._

"**I've walked alone, hoping, just barely coping,  
Getting it on, getting it wrong"**

_Kyoko ran into her room after the heartbreaking speech her father and mother gave, slamming the door to shut herself from the world. She let herself go and sobbed. _

_Between her tears and almost suffocated breathing, she prayed for the day that she would have some one to take care of her and be by her side at all times._

_She heard a small knock on the door and the door opened to reveal her sister who was timidly standing there. She looked like she was debating on what to do. Finally decided, she ran to her sister and hugged her tight. _

"_You're never alone!" she whispered as she too began to cry. "I'm here. I'm here! I'll never leave you side!" _

_Her words were enough to bring hope back to Kyoko as she hugged her sister back. At that moment, she realized that her sister, Kiki, was the only one she had._

"**How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone?"**

_Kyoko squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to die. At leas, not yet. She had to say good bye to Kiki first. _

_She anticipated the sharp pain at her throat but it never came. As a matter fact, her hair had been let go and her knees were touching the ground again. Her eyes shot open to find the thugs finding with two girls and two boys who she seemed to recognize from school. _

"_Ando-san, are you alright?" A purple haired boy kneeled down to ask her, offering her his hand._

_Everything had happened so fast, Kyoko was still in shock. Hesitantly, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Looking around her, she saw the thugs knocked out on the ground and the other three of her rescuers, two black haired girls and a white haired boy, grinning at her. _

"_I'm sorry, let us introduce ourselves," The purple boy apologized. "My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, and it is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Yo, call me Akira," one of the girls winked._

"_Niou, Niou Masaharu," the white haired boy smirked. "Our school's resident trickster."_

_The second girl hugged Kyoko. "I'm Echizen Rin! But all my friends call me, Rin!"_

"_Whoa, who ever said I wanted you guys as my friends?" Kyoko asked even though she really wanted friends. But she knew they would clash and they would end up hurting her even more._

"_No one," Akira and Rin shrugged._

"_But we're going to be buddies, no matter what you say," Niou smirked evilly._

"_What Niou means is," Yagyuu sent a quick glare at the trickster, "We want to get to know you better and maybe, if it pleases you, we can hang out some time."_

_For some reason, their words made Kyoko brighten up. Her lips slowly crept into a smile._

"**It's hard to talk,  
see what's deep inside,  
it's hard to tell the truth,  
when you've always lied"**

"_You're the worst child we could ever have gotten! Why did we get stuck with you?" All Kyoko could do after her parents say that was run. She ran into the rose garden where she would make her escape from the world. She wanted to forget about them and run away. _

"_Are you okay?" Kyoko whipped around to find Yagyuu standing behind her._

"_Yeah, I'm used to it," she lied, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders to make her self warm. The cool air and the sleeveless dress didn't really go well together._

_Yagyuu must have noticed this because he took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulder. Kyoko turned around to hide the tears that no longer would stay contained. Yagyuu carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulder and gave her a hug from behind. "I'm sorry."_

"_Of course it hurts, for your own parents to say that to you every day," Kyoko whispered, tears falling down her cheek; Yagyuu tightened his hug when he felt the tears fall on his arms._

"_Forget about them," Yagyuu whispered, "I'll always love you."_

"**How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone?"**

_Kyoko grinned as she threw the ball up and served. Akira hit it back with ease and ran to the net. Returning with her signature shot, Kyoko won the match. _

"_Nice, next time I'm going to win," Akira smirked as she shook the blunette's hand._

"_Yeah, right," Kyoko laughed. _

"_Kyoko," Yagyuu handed a water bottle to the girl. "That was amazing as usual."_

"_Thanks, Hiroshi," She accepted the bottle and smiled. She had finally found some one that she could love with the knowledge that he would never hurt her. Not only that but she had found friends that were always by her side. May be life wasn't so bad after all._

"**How do you love someone, and make it last,  
How do you love someone, without shrinking on the past  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
Someone" **

As Kyoko finished singing the last part of the song, Yagyuu could have sworn that he saw a single tear on her cheek.

* * *

The End!

What did you think? Please review!


End file.
